halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards
The Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards (abbr. HFWA) is a community-wide competition that takes place every December to determine the best articles written throughout the year by its community, also voted upon by its community. Its basic concept was adapted from Star Wars Fanon's Wiki Awards in 2008, and is now a regular event at the end of every year. Categories Current *Placement : First Place : Second Place : Third Place *Characters : Best SPARTAN : Best UNSC Personnel : Best Covenant Character : Best AI Character : Best Unaffiliated Character *Technologies : Best Starship : Best Planetary Vehicle : Best Weapon : Best Technology *Societal : Best Event : Best Location : Best Organization : Best Species *Miscellaneous : Most Unique Concept : Best Canon Expansion : Best Collaboration : Best Humour Article *Stories : Best Novel : Short Fiction *Users : Best Writer : Breakthrough User Former *Best Marine — Merged with Best UNSC Personnel *Best Navy Character — Merged with Best UNSC Personnel *Best Civilian — Merged with Best Unaffiliated Character *Best Roleplay — Merged with Best Collaboration Winners :Articles denoted by a † indicate the article has been deleted since its win. 2012 = *'Duration:' December 1st, 2012 — December 28th, 2012 *'Host:' *Winners: **Best Article — David Kahn by **Second Place Article — Shinsu 'Refum by **Third Place Article — Rebeka Juhász by **Best SPARTAN — Vinh-030 by **Best UNSC Personnel — Rebeka Juhász by **Best Covenant Character — Shinsu 'Refum by **Best AI Character — Cortana by **Best Unaffiliated Character — David Kahn by **Best Starship — ''Bow''-class corvette by **Best Planetary Vehicle — M77D Mantis Light Assault Walker by **Best Weapon — MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System by **Best Technology — Mobile Joint Objective Light Nonstandard Individual Role Powered Assault Armour Mark VII by **Best Event — Beta Taurius II Campaign by **Best Location — Praesia by **Best Organization — Spartan Enclave by and **Best Species — Draconian by DC Ambrose (Revoked) **Best Unique Concept — Spartan Enclave by and **Best Canon Expansion — Daisy-023 by **Best Collaboration — Red vs Blue: Revolution by **Best Novel — Duties and Desires: Part 2 by **Best Short Fiction — Stories from the Sigmaverse by **Best Writer — **Breakthrough User of the Year — |-| 2011 = *'Duration:' December 1st, 2011 — December 30th, 2011 *'Host:' *Winners: **Best Article — ''Remembrance''-class Frigate by **Second Place Article — Urban Holland† by **Third Place Article — MV-14B Hornet by **Best SPARTAN — Keiichi-047 by **Best UNSC Personnel — Urban Holland† by **Best Covenant Character — Fira 'Demal by **Best AI Character — Susano by **Best Unaffiliated Character — Codename: OZYMANDIAS by **Best Starship — ''Remembrance''-class Frigate by **Best Planetary Vehicle — MV-14B Hornet by **Best Weapon — M84 heavy machine gun by **Best Technology — Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine by **Best Event — Interplanetary Conflict by **Best Location — Fell Justice by **Best Organization — Interspecies Union by and **Best Species — Paladins by **Best Unique Concept — Religion by **Best Collaboration — RP:Dwindling Flame **Best Novel — Duties and Desires: Part 1 by **Best Short Fiction — Halo: Unending Sorrow by **Best Writer — |-| 2010 = *'Duration:' December 3rd, 2010 — January 1st, 2011 *'Host:' *Winners: **Most Unique Concept — Human Nature by **Best SPARTAN — Felix-116 by **Best UNSC Personnel — Leonardo Simmons by **Best Covenant Character — Stel 'Vadam by **Best AI Character — Diana by **Best Unaffiliated Character — John Bradley by **Best Starship — ''Celestia''-class assault ship by **Best Planetary Vehicle — M6A1 Raider Main Battle Tank by **Best Weapon — BR60 by and **Best Technology — GEN Energy Harnesser System by **Best Event — Swarm War by **Best Location — Taradia by **Best Organization — Fleet Logistics Support Group by **Best Species — Evaniptus by and **Best Roleplay — RP:Against All Odds by **Best Novel — Flight of the Phoenix: Book 2 by **Best Novel — Halo: Heroes All by and **Best Writer — **Best Writer — |-| 2009 = *'Duration:' December 11, 2009 — January 11, 2010 *'Host:' *Winners: **Most Unique Concept — Transmission Log Domain† by **Best SPARTAN — SPARTAN-108 by **Best UNSC Personnel — Edward Buck† by **Best Covenant Character — Autel 'Vadam by and **Best AI Character — 117649 Annihilative Repentance by **Best Unaffiliated Character — Strifalex Benvora by **Best Starship — [[UNSC Las Vegas|UNSC Las Vegas]] by **Best Planetary Vehicle — Type-4 Exoskeleton by **Best Weapon — Type-15 Assault Rifle by **Best Technology — MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour Mark VII by **Best Event — War of Vengeance by and **Best Location — Ketesh by **Best Organization — Covenant Remnant Factions by **Best Species — Kaaranese Sangheili by **Best Roleplay — RP:Operation: WARDOG by **Best Novel — Flight of the Phoenix: Book 1 by **Best Writer — |-| 2008 = *'Duration:' December 1, 2008 — January 1, 2009 *'Host:' *Winners: **Best Article — Kimberly Ivy Blackburn by **Best SPARTAN — Simon-G294 by **Best Marine — Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior by **Best Navy Character — Kimberly Ivy Blackburn by **Best Covenant Character — Novus by **Best Civilian — Kam Nadiah by **Best Starship — ''Heimdall''-class Frigate by **Best Planetary Vehicle — M808G Scorpion Main Battle Tank by **Best Weapon — M56 Hypervelocity Intelligent Missile/Anti Tank by **Best Technology — M4A2 Body Armour by **Best Event — Human History **Best Location — Arizona III by **Best Organization — Jennings & Rall by **Best Roleplay — Battle of Kanna by **Best Novel — Halo 3: Ascension by **Best Collaboration — Necros by **Best Writer —